User talk:Thomas Carter
My page: Edit your own! Loki: Shipyard Seth: YVH-1 Secuirty Viper: Clans Building Orion: Trade Mission Thor: Drev'starn/ Spaceport Neptune: Velhom'starn Darius: Breil Sarah: Ship Rachel: Ship Amy: Ship Hera: Moonbase 1: Civilians Io: Moonbase 2: Cargo Mars: Moonbase 3: Military Crossbone class Battleship Length: 800 meters Speed: fast Shields: heavy Armor: Durasteel: thick Hyperdrive: 0.8 Backup: 4.0 Crew:125 Troops: 1,875 Cargo Capicity: 10,000 Metric Tons Supplies: 3 Years Armement (1) Underslung Rail Gun (4) Heavy Turbolasers (36) Heavy Double Turbolaser Cannons (10) Tractor Beam Projectors (24) Ion Cannons (36) Quad Laser Cannons Complement (24) Starfighters (6) Blastboats (6) Shuttles http://photos-b.ak.facebook.com/photos-ak-sf2p/v308/78/96/39709137/n39709137_31981577_4694.jpg TIE Defender/ B-Wing Ugly Crew: 1 Pilot Speed: Medium Shields hyperdrive: 1.0 Weapons 4 laser cannons 2 Autoblasters 2 Ion cannons A Curious mix of a B-Wing's cockpit, and a TIE Defenders body. Medium weapons, shields, adn armor make it a light bomber/ heavy fighter. Great for pirate fleets. http://www.swagonline.net/files/images/648.preview.jpg Windwaker Class Frigate Length: 125 Meters Shields: medium Armor: Medium Speed: Corellian Corvette speed Hyperdrive: 1.0 Backup Hyperdrive: 1.5 Starfighter Compliment: 12 Crew: 50 Troops: 100 Cargo Capicity: 1,000 Tons Consumables: 3 months (8) Dual Turbolaser Cannons (mounted on flanks) (2) Quad Laser Cannons (Mounted on the Bridge and underneath the bow) (1) Heavy Ion Cannon (Bow Mounted) What appears to be a broken down tramp freighter is instead a state of the art light warship. Built out of surplus gear, it makes the msot out of what it has. Pefect for smuglgers or pirates. Even works well supporting light military squadrons. http://www.swagonline.net/files/images/Min's%20Wind.preview.jpg Bothan Assault Frigate Technical specifications Length 400 meters Hyperdrive rating Class 1.0 Backup Class 2.0 Heavy double turbolaser cannons (24) Proton torpedo tubes (15, 15 missiles per tube) (Front) Tractor beam projector (4) Complement Starfighters (24) Crew 660 Passengers 200 Cargo capacity 3,000 metric tons Consumables 1 year The starship is a shortened version ot the Bothan Assault Cruiser, designed to supplement it in combat It is heavily armed with 15 Proton Torpedo Tubes, and 24 Heavy Double Turbolasers. It mounts its weapons in turrets to maximize its firepower Sublight engines gave the ship an equivalent speed of a Corellian Corvette, while a Class 1 hyperdrive provided rapid hyperspace transit. Defensively, the Firagte is a hardened shell. Heavy armor backed up by redundant shields generators provide this ship will remain in combat. http://80.190.202.79/pic/d/drone04/bothan_assault_frigate_05.jpg Other Info 9,000,000,000 Credits 20 Interceptor IV frigates 4 aggressor 12 vengence C-9979 landing craft (50)4 Vulture droid starfighters (1,500)4 Trade Federation troop carrier (1,500)4 Multi-Troop Transports (550)4 Armored Assault Tanks (6,250)4 Crew Command staff (25) - Human Technicians. Droids (150) - B1 Model Passengers 139,000 B3 Battle Droids 100,000 Droideka Mark II's 10 sentients (2) Sovereign class Star Dreadnoughts (3) Executor class Star Dreadnoughts (30) Corellian Dreadnought Mark I (25) Imperial class Star Destroyer Mark II (18) Nebula class Star Destroyer (16) Venator class Star Destroyer (20) Victory class Star Destroyer Mark II (7) Titan class Heavy Cruisers (12) Hapan Nova Battle Cruisers (100) Corellian CR90 Corvettes (100) Corellian DP-20 Gunships (10,000) XJ9 X-Wings (10,000) YT-5100 Shriek Class Bombers (27) Mon Calamari Viscount class Star Defenders (31) Corellian Dreadnoughts Mark I (25) Imperial class Star Destroyers Mark II (75) Nebula class Star Destroyers (4) Immobilizer 418A class Heavy Cruisers (25) Bothan Assault Cruisers (25) Hapan Battle Dragons (24) Lancer class Frigates (24) Corellian DP-20 Gunships (35,964) XJ7-X wings (432) Tie Defenders (432) Tie Interceptors (432) K-Wings (432) Z95-AF4 Headhunters (432) MK II A-Wings (432) Besu'liik Fighters (432) Mi'ytil Fighters (432) SoroSuub Cutlass-9 Patrol Fighters (50) SD-9 Defense Droids (50) SD-10 Defense Droids (1,000,000) Clone Troopers (minus 12,000) (equipped in Katarn Class Commando Armor Mark III, with E15A- Blaster rifles, Proton Grenades, DC-15 Blaster Pistols, and Vibroblade Gauntlets) (1) Last Command Class Star Dreadnought (4) Assault-class "Blockade Buster" Star Dreadnought (12) Nebula class Star Destroyers (24) Immobilizer 418A class Heavy Cruiser (12) BC-01 Battlecarriers (24) Corellian DP-20 Gunship (48) Corellian CR90 Corvette (1,000) Corellian Runner Light Interceptor (1,000) Corellian Pulverizer Heavy Bomber (1,000) Corellian Tracer Medium Fighter (1,000) Wolf Class Omnifighter (1,000) YT-5100 Shriek-class Bomber ---Raven Guard--- (60) Nebula class Star Destroyers (60) Corellian Dreadnoughts Mark I (100) Corellian DP-20 Gunships (64) Corellian CR100 Corvettes (7,624) XJ7 X-Wings (7,624) YT-5100 Shriek class Bombers (15,624) Wolf Class Omnifighters (Prime Variant) (6) Five Worlds-class Star Destroyers (12) Corellian Dreadnoughts Mark II (12) BC-02 Battlecarrier's (48) Corellian CR100 Corvettes (504) Flit-class covert ops transports (3,000) XJ7 X-Wings (3,000) YT-5100 Shriek class Bombers (3,000) Wolf Class Omnifighters (Prime Variant) (117,708) Shipboard Troops (equipped in Katarn Class Commando Armor Mark III, with E15A- Blaster rifles, Proton Grenades, DC-15 Blaster Pistols, and Vibroblade Gauntlets) ---Reserve Forces--- (1,200) XJ7 X-Wings (1,440,000) Clone Troops (equipped in Katarn Class Commando Armor Mark III, with E15A- Blaster rifles, Proton Grenades, DC-15 Blaster Pistols, and Vibroblade Gauntlets) (8) Nebula class Star Destroyers (24) Corellian CR100 Corvettes (1,200) Wolf class Omnifighters (Prime Variant) (60) Corellian Wolf class (350,000) Corellian Defense Force Troops (Equipped with Elemental Battle Armor) (85) Corellian Jedi Knights (60) Kodiak Omnimechs (Modified) (180) Karhu Omnimechs (Prime Variant) (36,450) Koshi Omnimechs (Hansen Variant) Members General Thomas Carter (Corellia/Mandalore) Lieutenant General Alexi Wolf (Mandalore) Colonel Nikol Marik (Corellia/Mandalore) Colonel Devlin Pierce (Kessel) Colonel Erik Devalis (Shi'ido)(Lao-Mon) Colonel Lucien Carns (Mandalore) Colonel Nikki Leroux ( Corellia) Colonel Cobra Devalis (Bakura) Colonel Ajax Drummond (Varonat) Colonel Jal Steiner (Gyndine) Colonel Tom Cat (Kuat) Colonel Evlyn Morris (Fondor) Colonel Karl Devalis (Anobis) Colonel Evlyn Morris (Defel)(Af'el) Colonel Satin West (Defel)(Af'el) Colonel Daniel Hall (Corellia/Mandalore) Colonel Deveroux (Corellia) Coloenl Merdron Pryde (Alderaani) Colonel Hohiro Katsumoto (Corusant) Colonel Leonidas Hallis (Nar Shadda) Colonel Scott McEvedy (Agamar) Colonel Hunter Hallis (Twi'lek) (Ryloth) Colonel Talon Kerensky (Bastion) Colonel David McEvedy (Agamar) Colonel Krazy McEvedy (Concord Dawn) Colonel James McKenna (Adamuar) Colonel Spike McKenna (Adamuar) Colonel Viper Kerensky (Bastion) Colonel Banzai Hallis (Bestine) Colonel Errant Destroyer (Bespin) Colonel Jill McEvedy (Yelsia) Colonel Demon Khan (Corusant) Colonel Jill McEvedy (Yeslia) Colonel Demon Lord (Corusant) Colonel Stefan Boques (Kessel) Colonel Edward Alphonso (Corellia)